A Father's Dream
by The Illusionist's Wings04
Summary: Just a little onshot I made up! It's 3rd Person, but you get a lot of Jeb's view. I'm a Fax fan, but I couldn't help but write this!


** I came with this when I was reallllllllly bored in Math. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_The wedding march ended, and a father's dream began._

_His daughter stood up on the altar, smiling warmly at the love of her life. A beautiful backless white silk gown flowed down her body like a waterfall, and diamonds sparkled on her neck and ears. A white lace veil that this lovely bride had borrowed from her mother hung gracefully over her face._

_She turned slightly to grin at him, only to turn back quickly to the priest when he cleared his throat loudly. Jeb smiled, just happy to have his daughter back._

_The ceremony was small, only for family and close friends. Of course, that didn't mean that the decorations weren't extravagant. Almost all of America and even some for Asia, Europe, and the other continents had donated to give their hero the wedding of a life time. And the tabloids were promising a crazy reception for the rest of the fans, where, of course, the paparazzi would catch all the juicy moments, deep kisses, and fashions of the beginning of a new era. An era that later would be put in history books as the Era of Acceptance._

_A little hand tugged on Jeb's tuxedo sleeve. Jeb glanced down to meet the Bahamas blue eyes of his three year old granddaughter. She giggled up at one of the bridesmaids, who was sobbing into a hankerchief. Jeb shook his head and put his arm around the little girl's shoulders in a show of affection. Hard to believe, but Max and Dylan actually went to Germany to that cute little cottage Jeb offered them._

_Nudge was always the one to cry at weddings. It was just so happy! Iggy's proposal to Ella got her wiping tears with a red and green colored paper napkin, and Jeb and Dr. Martinez's wedding was flooded with Nudge's tears of joy. She dabbed her eyes, promising to go clean up before she walked into the camera flashes._

_Ella stood in front of Nudge as the maid of honor, beaming up at Max's figure. All she had ever dreamed of was happiness for her sister, and now her dream had come true._

_We can't forget the groom. Dylan grinned at his bride as if he had just won the world. He looked strapping in his tuxedo. Behind him stood Fang, who had strangely enough had started to be nice to Dylan, though he stole the love of his childhood. He grinned at Max when she rolled her eyes at the ongoing draw of the vows. His girlfriend, Lissa, sat in the pews in a flashy gold dress with Max and Dylan's child chatting excitedly in her ear. Lissa smiled kindly at her._

_Behind Fang stood Iggy, who valiantly tried to keep his eyes on the ceremony, though his gaze kept wavering to his fiancé. Gazzy was last in line, looking slightly uncomfortable. He kept on squirming, ancits to get to the reception._

_In the corner of it all a little girl stood, a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes. Angel read the thoughts in her family's heads and smiled quietly. All was well. Max had found her love, and the world was saved. The Differents on people were now accepted and all was at peace._

_The last vows were being spoken. The new couple's "I Do's" rang in the church, clear as the bells that chimed above. Everyone was beaming at the family that had just been formed before their very eyes. Everyone cheered as they kissed their first kiss as married, and they made their way down the aisle. Their friends and family followed, except Jeb, who sat in amazement. His life's dream was complete._

_Max and Dylan each took at handle of the huge double doors, ready to welcome the new world with open arms. They grinned at each other, throwing open the doors, letting bright light enter the stone cathedral. The stain glass windows seemed to glow with a new passion. The bride and groom held hands, stepping into-._

"Jeb!" a frantic voice yelped. Jeb jumped up and stared at Dylan, who looked horrified. "Jeb, they're gone! Max, and Fang, and-."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

Dylan glanced out the window as if he were searching for something. "I just woke up and nobody was in the kitchen. And I checked the rest of the house. Nobody's here."

Jeb jumped out of bed and ran out the door, searching for his daughter and her team. But as Dylan said, nobody was home. Just a note of farewell on the kitchen counter, saying that it was time for the flock and Jeb and Dylan to go their separate ways. And, just like that, a father's dream was gone.

** Hope you liked it! You can find pictures of the dresses on my profile. R&R**


End file.
